king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Thousand Ancient Races
List of Ten Thousand Ancient Races *1st - Ancient Race - the most perfect race in the world. Also known as the True God Race, but they were almost extinct after the Ancient Great Battle. When someone of this race is born, they automatically have a Natural God Demon Body, which is comparable to the body of a Demigod. Even if one doesn't cultivate, they will become an Ancient God in their adulthood. Can suppress the other 10,000 Races with Ancient Race God Devil Body *2nd - Ancient Shaman Race - '''was extremely mysterious, and it excelled in the soul. In the ancient era, shamans and curses were feared by all. The Cursed Words of Death is a curse and the price of activating this skill is death. The stronger the user, the more terrifying its power. When the experts of the Ancient Shaman Race used this in the Ancient Era, even Gods with a bloodline of the Ten Thousand Ancient Races weren't able to survive. *3rd - '''Heaven’s Legacy Race - the most intelligent beings of the Fan Universe, and they can be traced back to before the ancient era. What was even more terrifying was that the Heaven’s Legacy Race had once created a weapon of mass destruction that could destroy Heaven and Earth. They had even created a time machine. Divided into two factions, the Heaven Defying Faction (lead by Celestial Lord) which struggles to defy the heaven and Sage Faction (lead by Sage Tian Wu) which helps the common people. *4th - Demon God Race - 'It was a terrifying race, a race of devils that also possessed the God-Devil Body.It was said that, in the Ancient Era, this race had attempted many times to challenge the Ancient Race, but it failed each time. Regardless, the 4th ranked Demon God Race was definitely the strongest combat race besides the Ancient Race. *5th - '''God Martial Race -' It was the race with the greatest comprehension abilities. The strength of this race's members always far surpassed their cultivation levels, and they could casually understand various kinds of Intent energy. They even found it easier to comprehend Laws compared to other races. *6th - '''Heaven Mending Race *7th - Light Race - The fastest race in the universe. They could turn into light, and they actually ate light. *8th - Golden Crow Race - ' it was a race that was considered heaven-defying. There was only one Golden Crow that could be seen in the Fan Universe – the Ancient Flaming Sun. If one flew higher than the limitless ocean, then they would be able to approach the Golden Crow that mortals called the sun. However, no one dared to get close to the Golden Crow. Even Demigods and Gods would be turned into ashes if they got too close to the Golden Crow. Members of this legendary race were extremely big, and this Golden Crow supplied the light to the entire Fan Universe. However, the Golden Crow was extremely far away from the continent zone, and it wasn't much of a threat due to the limitless ocean. Without the limitless ocean protecting them, over 90% of the beings in the world would be turned into ashes from the light of the Golden Crow. *9th - '''Destruction Dragon Race - '''was said to be the nemesis of the Golden Crow Race. This race lived for destruction, and their final aim was to destroy the world. The Destruction Dragon Race bloodline is monstrous, and they can recover their injuries and become stronger by causing destruction. Apparently, once a Destruction Dragon destroys an entire dimension or world, they will be able to obtain a type of Origin of Destruction, which can make them stronger. *10th - '''Locustmoth Race - ' a forbidden race that was the ancestor of all insect races of the Fan Universe. It was known as the Ancestor of All Insects. *11th - '''Sacred Heaven Race *12th - Fallen Heaven Race *13th - Illusion God Race *14th - God Sealing Race *15th - Giant God Race *16th - Ice Deep Race *17th - Heaven Devouring Race *18th - Shadow Race *19th - Spiritual Race - one of the ancient legendary races who have a Natural Spiritual Source Body when born. It is a body that has surpassed flesh and blood, and it eats Heaven Earth Essence Yuan Qi as food. Their compatibility with Heaven and Earth is the best amongst any race. The Spiritual Race will have strength comparable to a King when they mature. Their cultivation speed is unparalleled. *21st - Blazing Gold Race *26th - Ancient Soul Race *29th -''' Violet Night Race''' *43rd - Thunderflame Ancient Dragon Race *44th - Ice Soul Race *48th - Flame Gold Clan *50th - Fire God Race *80th - Ancient Blood Race *82nd - Black Yao Race *89th - Mystic Ice Scaled Race - '''got strong freezing powers, enhanced regeneration and delicate blue scales which seemed to come from an ancient ice dragon with an incredibly strong defense. *98th - '''Heaven Sun Battle Race *125th - Blood Flame Qilin Race *239th - Nightmare Race - they could enter others’ dreams and kill them. In a dream, the power of the Nightmare Race was unparalleled. While entering the dream of someone else, the person from the Nightmare Race themselves would need to sleep as well. *400th - Black Dazzling Race - specializes in strength and defense *421st - Power Force Apes *700th - Cloud Silkworm Sacred Butterfly *1,258th - Phoenix-Tailed Bird Race *2,532nd - Golden Jade Race *2,619th - Earth Serpent Dragon Race *3,562nd - Sky Hell Wind Race *6,312th - Black Winged Demonic Ape *8,000th - Scarlet Sun Race *8,030th - Yao Fire Fox Race *8,612nd - Blood Yuan Race *9,136th - Earth Crystal Race '''- They could create peak-grade Primal Crystal Stones within their own bodies. A fully matured Earth Crystal Race creature could create substandard God crystals, and apparently, God-level members of the Earth Crystal Race could create God Crystals. *9,412nd - '''Sky Fire Lightning Ape Race *9,770th - Earth Shattering Raging Bull Race *9,800th - Golden Winged Scarlet Tiger Race Bloodline Inheritors * Xin Wuheng - Giant God * Zhao Yufei - Spiritual Race * Zhao Feng (1st Body) - Mystic Ice Scaled Race * Wen Luoan - Heaven Sun Battle Race * Meng Xi - Nightmare Race * Jiang Fan - Black Dazzling Race * Xi Feng - Sky Hell Wind Race Category:Ancient Bloodline/Characters